


Living A Lie

by SilverScaler3000



Series: Rants I think are relatable [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anger, Angst, Autism, I deal with a lot of bullshit alright? If you don't like then don't read, Racism, Sexism, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 09:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16037618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverScaler3000/pseuds/SilverScaler3000
Summary: You can functionYou can thinkYou can do all these things as easily as you can blinkAnd then there’s me, them, the ones who’re laid bareWe don’t have a choice, and it’s really not fair





	Living A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I'm ranting again. 
> 
> Please understand that I'm not saying Sexism and Racism aren't real issues. It just makes me so ANGRY that people can't seem to push past them, that they dominate our lives, while every. Single. Day I walk through my school feeling like I'm the only one with a real difference; that I'm an alien in a world full of normal people. It sucks, and this is just my anxiety blowing over into writing. 
> 
> Anyvays, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Last Edited 11/12/2018)

“Why can’t you understand!?”

We scream and we cry

You’re both more alike than you and I

Your skins may be different, you think your genders set you apart

But you’re blind if you think that _we’re_ the ones in the dark

You have your friends, you can talk without a care

You complain about racism, sexism, as easily as you discuss your hair

But what about us?

Are our opinions not valued, simply because they are different and strange?

Are our fears and doubts any less important, painful or deranged?

You can function

You can think

You can do all these things as easily as you can blink

And then there’s me, them, the ones who’re laid bare

We don’t have a choice, and it’s really not fair

We cover our ears when we hear a loud noise

We blurt out every thought, not even realizing to you it’s static in the form of a voice

We scare so easily, we rage and we cry, and yet you wonder

 _Why am_ _I_ _**wrong** , in my own eyes? _

You’re not, you’re perfect, in every single way

And yet you rant, while we fight our demons each and every day

Stop complaining, enough!

You can be equal if you try

But we are forever doomed, while you are living a **_lie_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Feel similarly? I WOULD LOVE TO RANT ABOUT IT WITH YOU PLZ COMMENT (and kudos)
> 
> Read ya later!!!


End file.
